Survivor: Winners/Episodes/No Sanctuary
No Sanctuary is the eighteenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Survival Skills The contestants will make their way through an obstacle course, grabbing one paintball gun and ammunition along the way. They will then use the gun to shoot at three targets. Once all targets have been hit, supplies for making fire will be unlocked. The first contestant to successfully make a fire high enough to burn off a rope wins the challenge. Winner: '''Catherine Willows '''Reward Challenge: Walk It Off Contestants will walk in circles, while carrying heavy urns with water. If they can't go on any longer, or drop their urn, they're eliminated from the challenge. The last person still walking with their urn wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and an urn of fresh water. Winner: '''Gandalf '''Immunity Challenge: Prison Break Contestants will attempt to get out of a "prison", where they're locked in a cage with their limbs tied up with rope. The first person to make themselves free of the rope and make their way out of the cage wins immunity. '''Winner(s): '''Monica Geller Story Day 58 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Catherine and J.D. get ready to fight for their survival. Catherine starts out far superior in the obstacle course, making it through the entire thing while J.D. still struggles to get his gun. Catherine has issues hitting her targets, however, allowing J.D. to catch up while she's only hit one of the targets. Both struggle massively at the shooting, but Catherine eventually hits her remaining two targets while J.D. hits his first. Fortunately for J.D., Catherine has even bigger issues getting a fire going. After 10 minutes, J.D. has finally hit his other two targets, while Catherine has tried and failed to make fire multiple times. Both spend a lot of time on their fires, being neck-and-neck for much of the challenge. Eventually, however, Catherine's earlier lead gives her the advantage, allowing her to make fire first. J.D. leaves the game, congratulating Catherine on once again beating him, as everyone else heads back to camp. Day 59 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual reward challenge. Kurou is the first person eliminated, dropping his urn 25 minutes into the challenge. He's followed by Ron, who also drops his urn 10 minutes later. 20 minutes later, Monica falls to the ground, unable to move on any longer. Yet another 20 minutes after that, Carol drops her urn, leaving six people in the challenge. Almost immediately after, Snow falls to the ground, followed by Harry just seconds later, leaving only Gandalf, Yoda, Odysseus and the Master. Yoda drops his urn 5 minutes later, and a couple of minutes later Odysseus falls to the ground. Gandalf and the Master go on for 20 more minutes, when the Master drops his urn. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Gandalf on his impressive endurance, as everyone heads back to camp. Day 60 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. Monica makes quick progress, breaking free from all her rope before anyone else has a single limb free. However, she then struggles with finding a way out of the cage, allowing Carol and Odysseus to break free from their ropes too. As Snow also breaks free, Monica finds a weak point in the cage, and starts trying to break it, which she easily does, getting out of the cage and winning immunity in a big blowout. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Monica, who exiles the Master. Before everyone heeads back to camp, Harry announces he wants to use his skill to skip this tribal. With Harry and the Master not attending tribal, and Monica immune, the other seven think about how to save themselves as they all head back to camp. Tribal Council 17: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Gandalf, referring to Carol Peletier having no sanctuary to hide in from the votes heading her way. Gallery